Never Again
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Listen to the minds of Embry, Leah and sam. Who does Embry imprint on? Does Leah STILL love Sam? Will Sam realized who he loves more; Leah or Emily? It's insane being a wolf.


**Another drabble. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Never Again**

**Embry POV**

I've always loved Leah. I always did. I just never showed it. Long ago, Leah was Sam's sweetheart. And still is. But Emily just clouds it. I remember telling Jacob that I love Leah, long ago......

_"Jacob?"_

_"Yeah? What's up Embry?"_

_"Ummm......"_

_"Embry, is there something you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Yeah...."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't tell anybody, but-------I think I'm in love with Leah."_

_"..........."_

_"Ummm....Jacob?"_

_"You. Love. Leah."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Um... Embry, if you haven't noticed, she's dating Sam."_

_"I know." I sighed._

_"No offense man, but you don't stand a chance. She REALLY loves Sam."_

_"Jacob, I know, but a man can always hope, right?"_

_Jacob started laughing. "Embry, you as a man? You have GOT to be kidding me."_

_I frowned. "You're mean Jacob."_

_"What? It's funny."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jacob."_

End flash back

That day was weird. I hoped and hoped and it came true. Leah was finally single. I finally have a chance to claim her for myself. _She's not gonna take you _that _easily, you know. She still loves Sam. _Oh, shut up! I know what I'm doing! I'm going to go find her.

-----------------------

There's Leah. Ugh. Why do I feel so weird? _Man, how in love are you with her? You're drooling. _Oh god. I'm _imprinting. _On _Leah. _This is going to be awkward. Sighs. Might as well get it over with.

"Leah!"

"What do you want Embry?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

I ran to her. She crossed her arms.

"I'm waiting."

"Um......" Well that's just plain stupid. I don't know what to say. I must look like an idiot. _Yeah, you do. _Shut up.

"I don't have all day, you know."

"Leah, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Will you be my girlfriend?" There. I got it out.

".......... I can't. Embry, I don't love you that way."

"Oh." Damn it! Stupid, STUPID Sam. "You still love Sam, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Embry." And she ran off.

That's it. I'll NEVER love anyone again. Never again.

**Leah POV**

Did Embry just ask me to be his GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?!? _Yeah. Yeah he did. _Oh, shut up! I KNOW, but I wish he didn't. I think I broke his heart. And that sucks. I know how it feels to be broken. I don't want anyone else to be like that too. I'm not ALL bitch, you know. I still kindness buried in me somewhere. Well, kind of. And he looked _funny. _Like he couldn't believe something. But there was happiness on his face too.............. Oh god! Embry imprinted. On _me. _Well, that sucks. I'm going to be tied to imprinting rules. I'm going to marry _Embry._ Not Sam. _Embry. _Gross. You know what? _What?_I'm gonna fight it. _You are? _Yeah. I am. _Well, good luck me. I'm gonna need it. _Yeah. I know. I wish Sam imprinted on me instead. Then no one's heart would be broken. _Well, too bad that it didn't happen. _Yeah. I know. But a girl can wish, right? _Yeah. Have fun wishing for impossible things. _Yeah. Thanks soooooo much for the support. _Not._ I don't have time for this. _You don't. _No I don't. _Well, what do you have to do? Run laps for Sam? _Yeah. That's _exactly _what I need to do. _OK then. I'm actually right. _Yeah. I know. You're actually right. For once. It's a _miracle_. Now, shut up. I need to run some patrol laps for Sam. _Have fun._ Ugh. I will.

_(Sam is bold and Leah is italic, 'k?)_

**Leah!**

_What do you want?_

**Do your laps faster.**

_Fine._

**Sooo..............**

_What do you want Sam?_

**I just** **wanted to talk to you about.......**

_About what Sam? Spit it out._

**Well...... Can you please stop accusing Emily for your unhappiness? She's really hurt and sorry.**

Leah hissed. _What is WRONG with both of you? You both caused me pain and you want me to back off? In your dreams._

**Leah..........**

_Don't Leah me! Why don't you go back to your precious Emily! You certainly don't care about ME._

**Can't you see Leah? I DO care about you. Still. But.......**

_But what? You don't care about me. You're lying._

**I'm not.**

_If you aren't lying, then why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me?_

**Because................**

_Because you don't really love me or care about me anymore, right?_

Sam growled. **NO! I still care about you. And love you. A lot. But it's just that the imprinting is clouding it. I still love you deep down. You're still my Lee-Lee.**

_NO I'M NOT! I am NOT your Lee-Lee. Not anymore. I'm my own Leah. And that is a DUMB excuse. You don't love me anymore. It's not the imprinting. It's you. You never did love me._

Sam sighed. **Leah, give it up. I do love you, but it just wasn't as strong as before. Can't you JUST believe me? Just this once?**

_Sam, as much as I love you. As much as I would do almost anything for you, I can't believe you. Not anymore. Never again. The last time I believed you, I got ran over and destroyed. I can't let that happen to me again. It's not worth it._

**Please Leah. The imprint can't change my feelings for you.**

_What do you want me to do? Forgive you and Emily? Not gonna happen._

**Please. It's just part of life. It's just an imprint. I still love you. Truly, I do.**

_If you do still love me, then you should have fought against it. You should have fought against the imprint._

Sam was speechless.

_But you never did love me, did you? That's why you never fought for me. You always did love Emily. That's why I can NEVER believe you again Sam Uley. Never again. I'm done. See ya. _

And Leah ran off, leaving Sam behind, still speechless.

Leah made a promise to herself.

_I promise myself to never believe in Sam Uley again. Never again._

_Never again._

**Sam POV**

_If you do still love me, then you should have fought against it. You should have fought against the imprint._

_But you never did love me, did you? That's why you never fought for me. You always did love Emily. That's why I can NEVER believe in you again Sam Uley. Never again._

Those words haunted me. When Emily and I went ot bed, I was thinking. Hard. Emily was worried.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"How was Leah? Did she forgive me?"

"Um......" How am I going to break to her without making her upset?

"Oh. She's still mad at me, isn't she?"

"........Yeah."

Emily started crying.

"Emily, it's alright. She'll forgive you someday." Actually,never.

"No she won't! She doesn't understand! You and I are _meant _to be together. It's fate."

"Yeah." I guess. _No, it's not. You were supposed to be with Leah. The imprint doesn't stop it. _Yes it does! I'm supposed to be with Emily! No one else! _Stop lying to yourself. Fight the imprint. JIf you do, you can have wht you really want. Leah. _Would you just shut up!?! I don't need Leah! Emily is all I ever wanted and want now!!!!!!!!! _Fine. Do what you want. But a piece of advice: listen to your heart._ Ugh. This is SO annoying.

"Sam?"

My bad. "Yes Emily?"

"I'm tired."

"OK. Good night."

"Good night Sam. I love you."

"Yeah. Me too." Why can't I say 'I love you Emily' back? _'Cause you love Leah. _NO I DON"T!!!! _Yeah you do. Why don't you think that you can't say you love her anymore? _I don't know. _Do you feel sparks when you touch Emily now? _No................ _Sooooo............. _The imprint's gone! _Are you happy? _I don't know. _Well, you can have Leah back. _She isn't going to take me back that easily. _If she hears that the imprint's broke, she will. _Are you sure? _Come on! Do you want Leah to be happy? _Yeah...... _Do you WANT to be with her? _Yeah. _Then to to her. _Yeah! I will! I WILL get my Lee-Lee back! _Wait! _Yeah? What? _What about Emily? _Oh................ _Well? What are you gonna do about her? _I don't know. She has a ex-boyfriend at home........ _True, true. _OK. Now I have to go find Leah. _Go for it man!_

_At Leah's house................_

"What do you want Sam?"

"Leah, I'm really sorry about the imprint."

"So? I don't care."

"And...." How do I say it?

"And what? Sam, I don't have all day."

"The imprint broke." I blurted out.

".........."

"And I realized that I love you WAY better than Emily."

"..............."

"Leah, will you marry me?"

Leah slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! It took you long enough!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I took that long to figure it out."

"It's OK. I love you."

"I love you too Leah. But you didn't answer my question. WILL you marry me?"

Leah slapped me again.

"OW! That really hurt!"

"Sam! That is a VERY stupid question! Of course I wil!"

"That's all I need." And I went to kiss her.

"And 1 more thing."

"Hmm? What is it Sam?"

"I promise you, Leeah Clearwater, almost-to-be Leah Uley, that I, Sam Uley, will never hurt you again."

"I trust you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I will NEVER hurt my Lee-Lee again.

Never again.

* * *

**So.......... How was it? Please read and review!**


End file.
